


will be again another time

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kingdom Hearts 2.
Genre: Awkward First Times, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: So before Roxas can flee away from her room and inside Sora for who knows how long, Kairi wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _\- Kingdom Hearts II, Roxas/Kairi: First time - "This is how you remind me of what I really am."_

**Title:** will be again another time  
 **Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2.  
 **Warnings:**  
 **Characters/couples:** Roxas/Kairi, heavily implied Sora/Kairi/Riku.  
 **Summary:** So before Roxas can flee away from her room and inside Sora for who knows how long, Kairi wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him.  
 **Rating:** NC17.  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _\- Kingdom Hearts II, Roxas/Kairi: First time - "This is how you remind me of what I really am."_

**will be again another time**

Roxas – for what Sora has told her – doesn't come out much like this, doesn't take the chance even when Sora offers and doesn't really talk much either. Namine had kept silent about that, silent and aching so that Kairi had had to put a hand over their heart as she tries to sooth the pain.

So she is understandably surprised when Roxas pushed at her window before hoping in, moving different than Sora did, more quiet, perhaps, almost nothing of the ease with which Sora often moves. Kairi realizes she's staring so she makes herself smile before it smoothes out to something more natural, even if there's a line of concern there.

“Roxas? Is everything. I mean. Are you?”

The boy shrugs and Kairi bites her lip, hesitant. She and Roxas have only talked once, and she's sure that doesn't count, not like this. She wonders, exactly, what made him search for her and she gets closer, doubts a moment before he looks at her as if he wasn't sure what he's doing here.

Kairi wonders if Sora is talking to him, telling him to do whatever it is that is hurting Roxas, so she waits.

Then Roxas sighs and takes one, two steps forwards towards her and, after a moment, he leans forward and brushes his lips against hers, almost chastely.

“I'm sorry, Sora thought. NOT that. Just.” Roxas apologizes immediately, looking down. He's blushing, Kairi realizes, even as she touches a hand to her lips, a faint dust of it over his cheekbones that she thinks might be over hers, too. “I just. You're the. The only one that. Who didn't.”

Oh.

Kairi aches, suddenly, and she's sure it has little to do and everything to do at the same time with the way Namine feels sad and regretful inside her. It's twice the ache in her heart, for all that Roxas isn't looking.

The only one who didn't have anything to do with stealing his previous life, or pulling him away. He was always Roxas to her, not Sora's Nobody the way that she knows Riku – and Namine, the knowledge is sad and heavy inside of her – must have made himself think about him. Because even Axel, for all that he wanted Roxas and not Sora, wanted the Roxas he knew rather than the one that was over Twilight Town.

Perhaps because, other than Axel (and Sora, but Sora hadn't gotten a chance to say anything, and he had only gotten to know his other when they were already one, edges blurring too much, almost like a negative of a picture and she knows what Sora thought, almost, or at least she can guess enough), she was the only one that thought of Sora and Roxas as different people at all.

So before Roxas can flee away from her room and inside Sora for who knows how long, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him again, as soft and sweet as she can. His lips are similar yet different than Sora's, and they remain closed for a moment before Roxas yields with a full body shudder, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her close and then he's kissing back, harder than Sora or Riku ever do but that's fine, too, because she's not going to break.

“Like this,” she tells him when he starts pulling at the zipper of her dress, starving for touch. She wonders how long he waited until the point that he's trembling as he touches her arms, her shoulders, as rough hands touch her breasts and she kisses him again, helps him take his shirt and if his body is the same as Sora's, Kairi thinks that she can almost see scars overimposed on the skin, not really there but not gone, entirely, just like the way Roxas holds them close, and they're on different places than the ones she knows Sora has.

Kairi smiles at Roxas and stradles him, kissing him almost gently. She can feel goosebumps on his skin and his eyes are wide and hurting. She kisses him again.

“Your skin is lighter,” he tells him, feeling the slide of muscle even as Roxas shivers again, leans his head against her shoulder and bites; there'll be a bruise later but it'll heal; Kairi just keeps her hold as Roxas holds them over, as his fingers touch the skin of her waist and between her curls and she gasps, almost preparing to wince but Roxas reads that, too, and his touch is more careful then, for all that he keeps shivering.

She doesn't know how to say the things that she should, how they are different because even if their eyes are the same, the way they look is not, how even if their edges blurr it's not a perfect fit, no more than she and Namine fit and she moans his name when he pushes inside her, as she wraps her legs around his waist and holds him close inside her, trying her best to kiss his shivering away.

He comes first, a soft sound her warning before he tenses. Her body is still shaky, though, close and yet not enough, but after a moment of holding himself up, Roxas flops to the side a little and then he moves his hand between her legs again, presses his fingers inside her and if he's awkward about it, Kairi ignores it for the way he keeps on touching her and looking at her and she closes her eyes, focusing on his touch so that she can come, too.

She's sore, a little, but Kairi doesn't mind it at all, and she tugs at his arm a little, enough that Roxas curls the way she wants them too, keeping her arms tight around his shoulders.

“Thank you,” Roxas mutters, his head against her shoulder, warmth breath against her breasts, arms around her waist. “I. Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Kairi smiles, breathes a kiss against his forehead and she hopes that Roxas will find out soon enough that there are people who won't forget him at all, no matter what.  



End file.
